Fikcja i prawda/Transkrypt
:Dzielna Do: O! och! :Rainbow Dash: Nie przerywaj teraz! Ty czytasz, ja pakuję. Była umowa! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam Rainbow Dash. Po prostu ciągle myślę o tym, jak świetnie się będziesz bawić na zjeździe fanów Dzielnej Do. Niestety już obiecałam Celestii pomoc na konferencji przyjaźni w Griffonstone. :Rainbow Dash: Nie martw się. Zdobędę dla ciebie autograf A. K. Yearling. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona tam będzie. Nigdy nie przyjeżdża na takie imprezy. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Co, pewnie będzie super ciekawie dla innych jej fanów. Ale ponieważ ty i ja znamy A. K. Yearling osobiście i wiemy, że tak naprawdę Dzielna Do, to jest ona. To żadne halo. Ten zjazd będzie fajny, ale nie ma się co aż tak bardzo nim ekscytować. :Rainbow Dash: Tu jest super! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Organizator: Wyglądasz na kucyka, który da się namówić na jedyną niepowtarzalną przygodę edukacyjną, na której można doświadczyć przygód Dzielnej Do! :Rainbow Dash: Nie dzięki, już doświadczyłam. :Rainbow Dash: To jest... :Rainbow Dash i Quibble Pants: ...totalnie super czadowe! :Lektor: Fikcja i prawda :Quibble Pants: To jest coś, co tylko prawdziwy fan może docenić. :Rainbow Dash: Nawet płytki są we właściwej kolejności. :Quibble Pants: Huh. Celna uwaga. O, jestem Quibble Pants. Miło cię poznać. :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Fajny kostium. :Quibble Pants: Twój, też. :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki. Najtrudniej było zrobić odpowiednią... :Rainbow Dash i Quibble Pants: ...ilość dziur po strzałach. :Quibble Pants: B-bo na stronie osiemdziesiątej Szafirowego kamienia jest opis, jak ona uciekła przed gradem strzał lecących z otworów w zmurszałych murach fortu. Potem, na stronie sto siedemnastej Dzielna Do mówi, że cudem udało jej się uciec przed groźną kaskadą strzał - koniec cytatu, ale myślę, że Do trochę koloryzuje i tak naprawdę strzał było... :Rainbow Dash i Quibble Pants: ...dwadzieścia! śmiech :Rainbow Dash: Ach, tak się cieszę, że się poznaliśmy, chociaż wiedziałam, że ta impreza będzie naprawdę genialna, to fajnie jest spotkać kogoś, kto naprawdę zna książki o Do. :Quibble Pants: Doskonale cię rozumiem. Tak trudno znaleźć kucyka, który kuma bluesa. :Rainbow Dash: Hah. To dziwne. Zajmowaliśmy się tylko pierwszą trylogią. Po obiedzie dobrze by było zabrać się za inne książki. :Quibble Pants: Łoł, łoł, łoł. Nie istnieją inne książki. :Rainbow Dash: Aa, jasne, że tak. Dzielna Do i droga do wierzy okropności, Dzielna Do i zdradzi-'' :'Quibble Pants': Uh, pro-proszę, proszę nie, nawet nie wymawiaj tych tytułów. Ja nie twierdzę, że ich nie napisano, ja jedynie nie uznaję istnienia tych książek. :'Rainbow Dash': Czemu? :'Quibble Pants': Bo są okropne! Żadna historia po ''Pierścieniu przeznaczenia nie wydaje się choćby w najmniejszym stopniu wiarygodna. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Tak się składa, że wiem, że wszystko, co jest napisane w tych książkach, jest całkowicie i stu procentowo wiarygodne! :Quibble Pants: E, a skąd niby miałabyś to wiedzieć? :Rainbow Dash: Ekhh, no, bo wiem. :Quibble Pants: Hehe, cóż to jest przekonujący argument. :Rainbow Dash: Po co w ogóle przyjechałeś na ten zjazd, skoro tak bardzo nie cierpisz Dzielnej Do? :Quibble Pants: Nie to, że nie cierpię Dzielnej Do. Pierwsza seria była mądra i fajna i nawiązywała do powieści przygodowych z dawnych czasów, których autorzy łączyli autorefleksję z ironią, a jednocześnie celebrowali piękno formy bez domieszki cynizmu. I dlatego przyjechałem tu, żeby zapytać A. K. Yearling nozdrza w nozdrza, dlaczego w swoich kolejnych książkach wciska takie kity czytelnikom, opisując jakieś niestworzone banialuki! :Rainbow Dash: Okej, teraz wiem, że jesteś niepoważny. A. K. Yearling jest genialna i każda nowa książka, która wychodzi, jest lepsza od poprzedniej! :Quibble Pants: Łoh, łohoł, dobra tak emm, przepraszam, ale nie mogę przyjaźnić się z kucykiem, który wierzy, że niemożliwe rzeczy są możliwe dlatego, że Dzielna Do je robi. :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze się składa, bo ja nie chcę się przyjaźnić z kucykiem, który ciągle roztrząsa czy coś jest możliwe i odwraca się plecami do najfajniejszej bohaterki wszechczasów! :Quibble Pants: Dobra! :Rainbow Dash: Dobra! :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze, proszę powiedzieć A. K. Yearling, że jest tu Rainbow Dash i prosi ją o pomoc w przekonaniu jednego mądrali, że wszystko, co zrobiła Dzielna Do, zdarzyło się naprawdę! :A. K. Yearling: Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: A. K.! Musimy pogadać. To nagły wypadek. :A. K. Yearling: Nie tutaj! :A. K. Yearling: Opowiadaj, co się dzieje. Czy to Caballeron? Jest tu gdzieś? :Rainbow Dash: Co? Nie, ale poznałam tu pewnego kucyka, który mówi, że wszystko, co napisałaś po pierwszej trylogii, jest totalnie zmyślone i okropne. Pomóż mi go przekonać, że to wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę. :A. K. Yearling: Mam teraz ważniejsze problemy na grzywie niż niezadowolony fan. :Rainbow Dash: Łoooł! :A. K. Yearling: To Amulet z Culiacan, Caballeron go poszukuje. Ten amulet to tylko klucz. Prawdziwy skarb znajduje się w zaginionej świątyni. To siedmioboczna Skrzynia Chicomoztoca. Caballeron chce ją sprzedać nielegalnym handlarzom, dlatego ja muszę ją znaleźć pierwsza. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Zapowiada się kolejna niesamowita przygoda Dzielnej Do! Ale co ty tutaj robisz? :A. K. Yearling: Ponieważ jeszcze nie znalazłam świątyni, to dla mnie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. Pełno tu ochrony, a gdybym miała kłopoty, mogę się wmieszać w tłum fanów i zwiedzających. :Rainbow Dash: Jak mogę pomóc? :Dzielna Do: Rozglądaj się uważnie czy nie ma czegoś podejrzanego. :Rainbow Dash: Spoko! :Rainbow Dash: Czy kucyk, który lubi tylko twoją pierwszą trylogię, może być podejrzany? :Rainbow Dash: Heh, tak tylko pytam. :Dr. Caballeron: To całe zamieszanie na cześć mojego wroga jest... denerwujące. Dobra a gdzie jest stoisko, Caballerona? Nie widzę podobieństwa. Szukajmy Dzielnej Do i Amuletu z Culiacan. Nie chcę spędzić w tym miejscu więcej czasu niż to konieczne. :Quibble Pants: No, czy to nie jest ten kucyk, który wie, że niemożliwe rzeczy mogą się wydarzyć ponieważ - Ona to wie! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Sorki, Quibble, mam ważniejsze problemu na głowie niż kłótnie z kucykiem, który uważa, że odlotowe znaczy niewiarygodne. :Quibble Pants: Nie, czekaj! Chcę się dowiedzieć z skąd masz tę niezachwianą pewność, że w Klątwie Królowej dżungli Dzielna Do przeżyła upadek z 60 metrów, z potężnego wodospadu mając złamane skrzydło, a do tego jeszcze związane nogi! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Oczywiście jej skrzydło nie było złamane. Caballeron! :Quibble Pants: No widzisz, to jest wiarygodna postać. Wyraziste cechy, silna motywacja... :Rainbow Dash: Nie-nie-nie-nie-nie Caballeron to jest ten tam. :Quibble Pants: To mnie wcale nie dziwi. Bo on również stoi tam, no i tam, o, o, o jeszcze tam i tam jeszcze jeden. Dokąd pędzisz? :Quibble Pants: Aaa, tu jesteśmy, ponieważ...? :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do powiedziała, że Caballeron przyjechał na ten zjazd, by ukraść Amulet z Culiacan. Widziałam, jak szedł tędy ze swoimi zbirami! :Quibble Pants: Okej. No to ja wracam do środka. Myślę, że tu za dużo jest szaleństwa jak na nas oboje. :Dr. Caballeron: Nie wiem, w co pogrywa Dzielna Do, ale skoro powiedziała wam, że zamierzam ukraść amulet, to znaczy, że wy pracujecie dla niej. :Rainbow Dash: Caballeron! Ha! No i co teraz powiesz, Quibble? :Quibble Pants: To był twój plan, żeby uwierzył, że te książki są realistyczne? Wykupiłaś przygodę edukacyjna z Dzielną Do u tego gościa? Serio? :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Nie! Weź się rozejrzyj. Pomagierzy, Caballeron, dżungla, do której jechaliśmy tak długo. To się dzieje naprawdę! :Quibble Pants: Jasne. Ty i ja jesteśmy zakładnikami Caballerona. Błagam. Takie zbiry jak on, są na każdym rogu. Eee, bez urazy. :Dr. Caballeron: Ja... :Quibble Pants: To, jaki jest plan gry, wy porywacie nas i wywozicie na to pustkowie, ponieważ...? :Dr. Caballeron: Świątynia Chicomoztoc jest gdzieś tu w głębi dżungli. Gdy ją znajdę siedmioboczna skrzynia nareszcie będzie moja! Potrzebny mi tylko Amulet Culiacan, żeby ją otworzyć. :Quibble Pants: Ahaa, a Dzielna Do ma ten amulet więc wymyśliłeś ten mega skomplikowany plan, żeby zwabić ją do dżungli i wymienić go na nas. :Dr. Caballeron: Nie wiem, czy był taki mega skomplikowany, ale... tak. :Quibble Pants: Okej, to będzie tego, świetna robota poważnie, bardzo wiarygodne. :Quibble Pants: Słuchaj koleś, nie musisz jej zwracać kasy, ale ja nie- :Dr. Caballeron: Nigdzie stąd nie odejdziesz. Może ci się nie podoba mój plan, ale ja jestem mózgiem tej akcji. :Quibble Pants: Bardzo wątpliwym. :Dr. Caballeron: I ja ci mówię, że ty tu zostaniesz, aż Dzielna Do przyjdzie was ratować. A jak zechce was odebrać w jednym kawałku, to odda mi amulet. Związać ich! :Rainbow Dash: To zamek gryfa! :Dr. Caballeron: Aa, znasz to? Kolejny dowód, że jesteś agentką Dzielnej Do! :Quibble Pants: Albo jej czytelniczką. :Dr. Caballeron: A teraz udaję się na poszukiwania świątyni. Nie ruszajcie się stąd. śmiech :Quibble Pants: Słuchaj, jeśli będę udawał, że wierzę w te bzdury to czy odwołasz ten teatr, który te półmózgi tu odgrywają? :Rainbow Dash: Och, oni mnie nie posłuchają. Porwali nas oboje. :Quibble Pants: O, łał, więc trzymasz się scenariusza? Dobra tak, to jesteśmy w przygodzie Dzielnej Do. :"Pickpocket": Co to było?! :Quibble Pants: Dzielna Do dobrze, że jesteś. Oni nas związali. :"Pickpocket": Uwaga! Trzeba ją znaleźć. Ona przyszła ją odbić! :Quibble Pants: Hehe, wszyscy czterej?! A czy jeden z nich nie powinien tu zostać i nas pilnować o, o chwila nie, bo wtedy nie byłaby to straszna przygoda Dzielnej Do. :Rainbow Dash: To nieważne. I tak nie otworzymy zamku gryfa, zanim oni wrócą. :Rainbow Dash: O jeny, to było niezłe. Chodź, musimy stąd wiać i ostrzec Dzielną Do! :Quibble Pants: Nic z tego. Pokaż mi drogę do hotelu i sama się z nimi ganiaj i baw w szukanie skarbów cały dzień. :Rainbow Dash: Dobra. Powiedźmy, że to jest jakaś tam edukacyjna przygoda i jedyny sposób, żeby wrócić do miasta, to ją zakończyć. Więc chodź ze mną, a ja cię wyprowadzę. Zgoda? :Quibble Pants: E, Eee, Dobra! :Rainbow Dash: Może gdybym cię zostawiła w dżungli, to byś uwierzył. :Quibble Pants: ...to by znaczyło, że Do jest lewokopytna, a nie jest. I to, jest kolejna rzecz, która się nie zgadza w powieści Droga do wierzy koszmarów. Dalej, na kłamstwa w kolejnej książce są jeszcze— Noo, tak. Żadna przygoda Dzielnej Do nie może się obyć bez chybotliwej kładki linowej. :Quibble Pants: Rozumiem, że to ma być tak realistyczne, jak to możliwe, ale czy ci twoi organizatorzy dbają o bezpieczeństwo? :Rainbow Dash: Czy to jest zbyt realistyczne dla ciebie? Po co to komu w przygodzie Dzielnej Do, prawda? :Quibble Pants: Gdyby to była naprawdę przygoda Dzielnej Do, to pewnie stanąłbym na złej desce w najgorszym— ŁAA! :Quibble Pants: Na szczęście to tylko przygoda na niby. Wiadomo, że od tej szarpaniny ten most się na pewno nie rozleci. :Quibble Pants: Poproś ich o zwrot pieniędzy. :Quibble Pants: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Haha, ha, jeszcze za mało realistyczne? :Quibble Pants: To było... genialne! Ja, ja, ja myślałem, że my no, że ty i to latanie. Łohoł, a ja wrzeszczę. Czy to koniec? A, a potem ty ten sznur, a potem byłem, byłem, byłem nad wodą i te, i te kamienie i to wszystko Łahahał! :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Gdyby to było w książce, można by pomyśleć, że to niewiarygodne. :Quibble Pants: Okej, tu się z tobą zgadzam. Tym razem mogło być po nas. Mogło być po nas?! Co, co to za edukacyjna przygoda. Ja myślę, że ktoś źle prowadzi ten biznes. Co oni sobie w ogóle myślą?! :Dr. Caballeron: W tej chwili? Myślimy, że należy wam podziękować za ucieczkę. Bo wy doprowadziliście nas wprost do zaginionej świątyni Chicomoztoc! śmiech :Dr. Caballeron: Tym razem lepiej ich pilnujcie. Nie mogą nam znowu zwiać. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze tego pożałujecie łotry! :Dr. Caballeron: Tak myślisz? Świątynie już znaleźliśmy, a Dzielna Do jest tak szlachetna, że na pewno zechce was ratować. A zatem amulet już praktycznie jest mój. Co?! Żadnych mądralińskich uwag, że moje plany są głupie? :Quibble Pants: To nie jest firma, która oficjalnie organizuje edukacyjne przygody prawda? :Rainbow Dash: Nareszcie! :Quibble Pants: Podszywacie się pod nich! Jesteście totalnie niekompetentni i nie macie pojęcia jak poprowadzić tę przygodę w bezpieczny sposób! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! :Quibble Pants: A na tym moście to co?! Nasze życie było zagrożone! Ja doniosę na tę bandę do... jeszcze nie wiem, do kogo na was doniosę, ale na pewno do kogoś ważnego. Och, a ta niby przygoda w starej świątyni to jest kolejny dowód, że mam rację. To ma wszystkie cechy jednej z lipnych przygód Dzielnej Do! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Quibble? :Quibble Pants: Daj mi skończyć! Akcja dzieje się w dżungli- tak. Ciągłe przepychanki z bandziorami- tak. Zbiegi okoliczności, które prowadzą nas do kolejnych wydarzeń- tak! :Dr. Caballeron: Patrz, gdzie stawiasz kopyta, durniu! :Quibble Pants: Chwila, koleś, ja nie będę słuchał podrzędnego aktorzyny, który uczył się fachu na uniwersytecie dla zdolnych inaczej! Jedyne czego tu jeszcze brakuje, to jakiś ogromny Ahuizotl ryczący jak lew, ale mam przeczucie, że na to was nie stać wy piwniczni inwestorzy od siedmiu boleści! :Quibble Pants: Em? :Cipactli: ryczy :Quibble Pants: O jeny, on jest prawdziwy. To jest prawda, to jest prawda! :Cipactli: ryczy :Daring Do: Miałaś mi powiedzieć, jak zobaczysz coś dziwnego, a nie pędzić za przygodą beze mnie. :Quibble Pants: Ło... łoł, łoł, ty, ty istniejesz. Wy, wy się przyjaźnicie? :Daring Do: Ee, przedstawiać się będziemy później, a teraz musimy— :Quibble Pants: Uciekać stąd tak? Dziękuję! :Daring Do: Właściwie, to nie. :Quibble Pants: Co?! :Daring Do: Nie możemy stąd odejść bez skarbu, ale musimy się pośpieszyć, zanim ten koleżka znajdzie się wyżej. :Rainbow Dash: Łooł! :Daring Do: Siedmioro drzwi, siedem zamków. Jedne drzwi prowadzą do skarbu. Wolę nie wiedzieć do czego prowadzą pozostałe. :Quibble Pants: Tak, tak, klasyka Kucyk i tygrys wystarczy jedynie— :Rainbow Dash: Aa, może pozwolisz, że Dzielna Do to rozgryzie? :Quibble Pants: Oh, przepraszam. :Quibble Pants: Ekh, to nie te. :Quibble Pants: Eeeeeee... :Daring Do: Czy on zawsze taki jest? :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Allle... często ma rację. :Daring Do: Ahh, dobra, który zamek ty obstawiasz. :Quibble Pants: Ugh, nareszcie. Patrz. Do każdych drzwi pasują jakieś inne. Na tych kucyki ziemskie walczą z wężami, na tych pegazy walczą z gryfami, na tych jednorożce walczą z lwami, a na tych drzwiach... :Daring Do: ...na tych drzwiach jest alikorn! Tylko one nie mają pary. Jak mogłam nie zauważyć? :Quibble Pants: Zadaje sobie to pytanie od czwartej książki. :Quibble Pants: Siedmioboczna skrzynia Chicomoztoca! :Quibble Pants: Uh, Dziewczyny...? :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Wszystko jest pod wodą! Jak my się stąd wydostaniemy?! :Daring Do: Ee, Tam! :Quibble Pants: Serio, czy ty zawsze musisz uciekać przez otwór w świątyni? :Daring Do: Będziemy musiały wynieść stąd pana krytyka przygód! :Rainbow Dash: To nas strasznie spowolni! Nie uda nam się! :Quibble Pants: Dziewczyny! Rainbow Dash i ja już to przerabialiśmy. :Quibble Pants: Lećcie obok! Nie lećcie nad nim! :Daring Do: Mamy lecieć nad nim?! Zwariowałeś?! :Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli Quibble mówi lecieć nad nim, to lećmy nad nim! :Quibble Pants: Wy jesteście szalone! :Rainbow Dash: Powiedziałeś: lećcie nad nim! :Quibble Pants: Powiedziałem: lećcie obok niego! :Daring Do: Ja mówię cicho! :Dr. Caballeron: Tędy słyszałem ich! :Quibble Pants: Okej, mam pomysł możemy zrobić z gliny i kamieni atrapę skarbu podsunąć złodziejom, a potem— :Daring Do: Nie każdy dobry plan musi być superskomplikowany. :Dr. Caballeron: Rrrgh! Serio, słyszałem ich! :Cipactli: ryczy :Dr. Caballeron i henchponies: krzyczą :Dr. Caballeron: Zapłacisz mi za to Dzielna Doooo! :Quibble Pants: No. Nic szczególnie oryginalnego ani nowego, ale działa. :Dzielna Do: To, kim ty jesteś? :Rainbow Dash: To twój fan. :Dzielna Do: Aha. Z drugiej strony świątyni są schody, którymi wyjdziecie z doliny. Pamiętajcie, żeby kierować się na zachód. :Rainbow Dash: A, co z tobą? :Dzielna Do: Ja muszę to zanieść do muzeum. Dziękuję za pomoc. Bez was bym tego nie zrobiła. Bez was obojga. :Rainbow Dash: Tooo...? :Quibble Pants: To... może te ostatnie książki są jednak bardziej realistyczne, niż mi się wydawało, ale ich nie lubię. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Jak możesz?! :Quibble Pants: Czekaj, chwila. Zanim znów zaczniemy się kłócić, ja chyba już wiem, o co tu chodzi. Ja lubię Dzielną Do, która rozwiązuje zagadki i rozkminia różne trudne sytuacje, a tego było bardzo dużo w pierwszej trylogii. Ty lubisz Dzielną Do, która jest dzielna i wspaniała i cało wychodzi z wszystkich kłopotów. :Rainbow Dash: No... dobrze? :Quibble Pants: I to jest okej. Mamy różne zdania co do tego, dlaczego ona jest fajna, ale to ty jesteś naprawdę fajna. Toto, jak uratowałaś mnie tam na moście, łał. I ta ucieczka ze świątyni. Ty Rainbow Dash, jesteś super. :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz... To nie ja namierzam skarby w czasie o połowę krótszym, niż Dzielna Do zwykle to robi. Wprawdzie masz zły gust co do książek, ale też jesteś naprawdę super. W taki trochę mądralińsko dociekliwy sposób. :Quibble Pants: Ale nie trzeba się we wszystkim zgadzać, żeby się lubić. Przyjaźń? :Rainbow Dash: Zdecydowanie przyjaźń. :Quibble Pants: Yyy, myślisz, że A. K. Yearling pozwoliłaby mi napisać następną książkę? Ja myślę, że zrobiłbym to o wiele lepiej. No wiesz na przykład, w drugiej książce :mówi dalej w trakcie napisów końcowych :Quibble Pants: jest taka postać, nie chcę ci teraz mówić, która, ale ehe ja już właściwie zacząłem tworzyć wokół niej pewną historię, nie chcę, żebyś, nie to, że się boję, że mogłabyś mi ukraść pomysł, ale no wiesz, ja no po prostu lubię tajemnice. Do tej historii wrzuciłbym też trochę karate. Co zagadka to scena z karate. Byłoby nieźle co? Piszę trochę w jej stylu, więc myślę, że by się zgodziła he... :Rainbow Dash: Ee... Quibble? :Quibble Pants: Sorki. en:Transcripts/Stranger_Than_Fan_Fiction Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu